cosmic_dimensionfandomcom-20200215-history
Galaxian
WIP: Galaxian is currently working on this. Yes, other than this note, I decided to write this in boring third person perspective. Galaxian Explosion was a SAMBer and WoFMBer who joined in the year of 2018, staying until the forums were removed in March-April of 2019, and is a wiki member active on the CoI, CC, GGaD, and Scholastic Forums Wiki. He was known for signing his posts with "-Galaxian Explosion-", "-Galaxian-", and sometimes (very rarely) "-Galaxy-". He is known for being over-serious about grammatical errors, having a lot of weird ideas, long posts (especially on RPs), and being over-detailed on forms. He is a writer who writes too much and has too many ideas, yet is unsure of his own writing; an artist who draws everything and highly dislikes looking at his own work after a minimum interval of 3 hours; an athlete who somehow manages to injure himself a lot; a martial arts practitioner; and a musician who writes/composes songs, sings, and plays instruments. He was probably one of the youngest, if not the youngest, on both MBs as an active member. Aliases *Galaxian *Galaxican (common misspelling) *Galaxain (common misspelling) *Galxian (commonly misspelling) *(Insert more misspellings here) *(Fallon, provide misspellings) *Galaxy (only on the SAMB to avoid confusion) *Space Cadet (by Kodah) *GalaxE (by Jokester) *Galaxy Boy (by Joker, Ray, and Jade) *Gal-Splosion (by Black, 10/31/18) *Ex/Gal (by Ari; Galaxian doesn't like these nicknames, so please don't call him that) *Oh Great GalaxE (by Drago in the comments, on November 3, 2018) *Snoplaxian Snoplosion (by Samurai, 11/30/18) *Galaxboi (by LivVirtual, 12/01/18) *Crablaxian Crabplosion (by Samurai) *Ototo (by Fallon) *The Silent One (IRL; this doesn't fit) RPs Participated In (as of his time on the forums) *"Incomplete" by Galaxian Explosion *"Oathbound Oppression" by Tiger *"Opal Academy" (OA, a FWRP) by Thunder (may or may not have been forgotten) *"Birthright" by Ari (inactivity) *"The Lost Ones" by Dawn (inactivity) *"Artistics" by Thunder (inactivity) *"Returning Home" by Cain (inactivity, limited forms) *"Opal Academy" OA by Thunder (was forgotten, which led to inactivity. Galaxian's POV was the last one on that RP) *"Future of Erdas" by Cyclone (inactivity) *"Starlight, Starbright" by Unicorn *"Forgotten" by Unicorn *"Children with Horrible Pasts" by Grey *"Still Alive" by Rune *"Forgotten" by Starlight (remind Galaxian to never name a RP "Forgotten", it seems to be too punny) *"Doomsday Date" by Random *"Warriors of the World" by Tiger *The Zodiac University (TZU, a FWRP) by Lost *"Spirit Animals Roleplay" by Echo *"Neoma" by Gleam *"Children of Ichor" (CoI, a FWRP) by Necromancer Active *"Gods, Goddesses, and Deities" (GGaD, a FWRP) by Bengal *"Color Coded" (CC, a FWRP) by Rune Biography Galaxian played the Spirit Animals Game first, before using the same username, scarletdragon3016, to make his first post on the SAMB on June 11, 2018. For a relatively long time, about half a month to a month, he was only known as Scarletdragon, or Scarlet Dragon. He officially introduced himself to the SAMBers on June 29, 2018. On July 4th, he signed a post with "Galaxian", but only briefly, and does not do this consistently. The following day (July 5th), he signs a post with "-Galaxian Explosion-" for the first time, then does it the next day, therefore confirming his new nickname. However, his signature on posts remained unconfirmed, and alternated between the use of dashes, sometimes both, sometimes not, one dash on a side, or not signing at all. On July 11, 2018, he takes on the nickname Galaxian Explosion officially for the SAMB by signing "-Galaxian Explosion-", or one of his nicknames embedded within dashes (Galaxy, Galaxian) as his signature on a post. He signed "Galaxy" for the first time on July 14. On July 15, Galaxian Explosion decided to only sign his full nickname for serious/official posts requiring it, so he signs "-Galaxian-" and uses it consistently. On a post (the date being unknown), Jokester addresses Galaxian as GalaxE, and he considers it an official nickname. She still continues to use it, so it's clearly still official. On September 21, 2018, Seeker uses a new nickname for Galaxian, though she had already used it prior to this date, on Wattpad. He reached 1,000 stars on November 9th, 2018, exactly "1 month and 2 days away" from his half-SAMB anniversary. He reached 2,000 stars on December 18th, 2018. There was a page wipe in January, after the 1st. He reached 3,000 stars on January 16th, 2019. He reached 4,000 stars sometime mid-February, 2019. As of the closing of the forums, March 29, 2019, whereabouts, Galaxian had 93 pages of posts on the SAMB, 135 pages of posts on the WoFMB, and 5,017 stars, reaching 5,000 after posts were closed. He didn't really have much of a forum family--Twilight was his forum cousin, and Specter was his forum sibling. He is now on the GGaD Wiki, the CoI Wiki (sometimes), CC Wiki, and the Scholastic Forums Wiki (this one ;). However, he is unable to access both Home Base and Newsfeed at this time, and hope that others remember him, as well as Discord, which died. Signatures Galaxian went with a basic signature at first, then added in a color scheme, composed of various shades of blue (the basic shades of them on the SAMB). This was notably, on July 22, 2018, for a special signature dedicated to the deceased, which was the first time he embedded his nickname into his signature. On July 26, he changes his signature, and uses color fade in it for the first time; this time, with a color scheme of blue, violet, black, and yellow to represent himself. On September 9th, 2018, Galaxian saw a post on the WoFMB that upset him greatly, and changed his signature to a gray-violet color scheme; this signature, thankfully, did not go through due to the glitch at the time (which restricted the editing of signatures that day). On September 10th, he reached 500 stars and resumed to his usual color scheme with another signature, but changed it again on September 11th, where he includes his unofficial gang on the signature briefly. (This signature did not go through.) Galaxian's final signature will be posted: WiP Gang See Galaxian's Gang. General Persona MAJOR WIP Note that this version of Galaxian combines his SAMB/WoFMB persona, as well as his GGaD form, as he is essentially the same person in all of these. Galaxian may be working on an actual character in a story, so there may be another persona in this as well. Name Galaxian Explosion Alias(es) Galaxian, Galaxy, GalaxE, Galaxy Boy, Space Cadet, etc. Age (Unaging) 7-8 Species Unknown; Former SAMBer/WoFMBer Status Currently Active on various wikis; Wandering in another universe Appearance Galaxian has scarlet red eyes that are round and wide in length, but otherwise relatively narrow in height, and are rounded at the edges. Sometimes, at the turn of his head, golden or silver slashes will be revealed at the side of his pupils. The color of his eyes changes occasionally, though this is abnormal. He has a crease above both eyes, resulting in a “double eyelid”, however, the right is usually deeper than the left, and more prominent. He has no creases under his eyes under any normal circumstance due to him not needing to sleep. Galaxian also has long and thick eyelashes for some reason, especially on the top. His face is heart-shaped, almost oval, boyish, and somewhat rotund, especially because his cheekbones are a bit lower than average, which is somewhat due to his age. He also has midnight black hair, but instead of the usual black and white effect like usual, it shows many silver streaks when light shines on it. It is as long as his mid-hip and he usually lets it fall back. It is normally straight but it will grow curly at the ends in some situations, such as under stress. Usually his hair falls slightly onto his shoulder and curls around his face slightly. He also has long bangs that fall over his eyes a lot, and hide most of his eyebrows. However, he tucks in behind his ears, so both of his ears are visible. His eyebrows, though not usually visible, have a prominent arch. The bridge of his nose is also somewhat high, and his lips are rather prominent in color, with a slight red-pink tinge. He has a moderately dark skin complexion, but naturally leaning towards the paler side. He appears to be around the human age of seven, looking to be very young, small, and short, according to that age. He wears no weapons or anything threatening on him. Galaxian is unable to physically age. His build looks skinny, however, has moderate muscle hidden in his physique. He usually wears clothes with all-light color scheme, or all-dark color scheme; for instance, all white, or all black, or all gray, with some splashes of color. His clothes are usually fitted so he can move easily, or surprisingly, even suitable for combat/training. He likes to wear clothes fit for exercise, meaning he does not like wearing formal suits, unless it's a truly special occasion requiring it, such as a concert; even then, any suits limiting his movement, he will not wear. He is especially picky about fancy footwear, and prefers to wear tennis shoes or boots with little heels most of the time. Usually he wears either all dark colors or all light colors, though he does not like wearing brown as most of the color of his outfit (unless footwear, in which it must be a good-looking shade of brown), and he basically refuses to wear pink (any shade will never do). Most notably, he dresses like a person from ancient times, or from an anime. Specifically, he dresses like a general or warrior. As one can probably tell from reading this, he has little to no fashion vocabulary and therefore does not know how to describe his own clothing preference. Galaxian has a set of armor he has never been seen in, weapons he has never been seen wielding, and a golden aura that increases the temperature of the area around him. Color Schemes/Preference Blue, violet/purple, golden/bright yellow, black, and red generally represent him; he has no negative preference with all colors, unless with clothing (see above). Personality (Needs updating) Likes Reading, drawing, writing, thinking, hiking, sports, running, martial arts, typing, creativity, originality, discussions, debates, literature, civility, justice, etc. Dislikes Procrastinating, due dates, page limits (minimum), dullness, boredom, arguments, most video games, cheaters, lag, doing nothing, use of profanity, getting interrupted, the filter getting stuck, having to wait for extended periods of time, misunderstandings, etc. Habits Galaxian tends to stay on the defensive and not go onto the offensive, unless deemed necessary. He prefers using civil methods and thinking to get through tough situations. However, if someone insults him, he is quick to insult back. He has an odd sense of humor, and does not always succeed in making good puns and jokes. When something bad happens, Galaxian has a weird tendency to not be able to cry when he feels like it, thus making him seem uncaring when he's not. Galaxian tends to turn everything into a debate and he is really bad at comforting others, being awkward as he is. He is also socially awkward at parties/large gatherings. Theme Songs *Daughtry's "It's Not Over" *TK's "Unravel" *Needs updating hhhh Voice/Patterns of Speech' In debating, Galaxian isn't like Rai at all. In doing so he usually presumes the other is listening, and so he will go on in chains of detail until he comes to his ultimate conclusion(s). Hopefully, to see the other still awake, and not asleep. He doesn't need to really breathe that much, so in overall he sometimes forgets to, sometimes forgetting that the sentences aren't always connected--kind of like the verbal equivalent of a run-on. Or, like a tractor that can't stop, and just goes on and on, lugging all the words behind it without coherent end. Galaxian's voice, while usually peppy and energetic, does have a calming effect to it when he quiets down and puts conscious effort down in talking slower. This isn't the usual case, however, and it's usually the opposite. It may be delightful for those willing to hear him ramble on about something (like Hitan, and Kenshin, both of which are pretty good listeners from what I can tell), but for people who just want peace and quiet, since his voice has an uncontrollable echoing and spreading quality to it, it's usually enough to make them want to get some tape and seal the source of noise--his mouth. As for being intentionally annoying, his voice already carries that quality. He rarely lets others talk until he's finished with whatever paragraph he talked up, and when he's in the mood, (as you guys have probably seen,) that paragraph usually involves a variety of insults. He also has this smart-aleck tone, though I'm not sure how to describe that. His voice can go from different ranges, so he can either sound like a little girl or a little boy. For his little boy voice, he has this really light and bouncy undertone to his words, normally, in any language. When he talks, his voice tends to get louder the more enthusiastic he is, and slightly higher in pitch. Vice versa, if he's moody, he drops the volume and tone of his voice, though it's not as creepy as compared to the "normal" man dropping his voice. His words are usually very very lightly touched upon, because he's talkative and in his mind, he's constantly readying himself for the next word, sentence, or even next topic, which is why he tends to bounce from one topic/sentence/word to the next without transition. He doesn't focus that much on actually pronouncing each and every word clearly, so sometimes two words seem slurred together and fast, though there's never more than that, and there's rarely a combination, in a sentence, of fast and slurred words in a chain. When he's nervous, he tends to go on faster, anxiously, and at the ends of his sentences, he mumbles, making it often incomprehensible. When he's really angry, he doesn't talk, similar to the overall silence of his Flip Side. Powers WIP Abilities/Skills WIP Utilizations *Equipment/Weapons: Galaxian tends to use his hands, arms, and legs most of the time for fighting, however, he is capable of using many other weapons, such as swords, spears, et cetera. He rarely uses these weapons, however, because of his fears of hurting others. *Aura: His aura, which clearly raises the temperature of any environment, is of a bright golden shade. It can be described as warm and gentle, however, as he suppresses it to a temperature where others can withstand it and can be comfortable in it. He also tends to wrap others in it or use it to protect others and himself, rather than using it offensively. *Armor: In the most dire of situations, Galaxian calls on his armor, which is silver and is full-bodied armor. Unlike his gang members' armor, however, it has no form when it isn't on him. It has a cape that cuts off around his ankles, and is silver in the back and golden in front. *Wings: Galaxian has golden wings that glow in a even brighter shade of gold and a tint of silver. Sides/Alignments * SAMB/The SAMBers * WoFMB/The WoFMBers * His gang * Origins Currently Unknown 'Battle Statistics' Tier: Origin: Name: Gender: Age: Classification: Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Durability Levels: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment/Utilities: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Flipside? There is a reason why one rarely sees Galaxian take the offensive and focuses more on negotiations and defense: Accidentally unleashing his flipside, which/who is unlike most flipsides that the SAMBers possess, such as Silence (Echo's flipside) and Thorne (Saber's flipside), for instance. Fortunately, Galaxian's Flip Side is not separate from Galaxian, rather just a version of Galaxian when he is very upset, angry, or in a bad mood; namely, when his personality is forced to turn, which isn't often. Therefore, it isn't as much as a "flipside" than a Flip Side of his personality. Technically, though, the Flip Side's name is still Galaxian Explosion. Unless something big happens that makes Galaxian revert back to normal, this Flip Side will stay on. Notice it is not "flipside", but "Flip Side", as in the flip side of Galaxian's personality, which already has many facets to it. Also note that "Flip Side Incident" is different from "Flip Side Encounter"; the former applies to Galaxian in "real life", while the latter is merely for FWRP purposes and for entertainment. If his flip side comes out, his usual personality will never interfere unless he accidentally hurts someone close to him, in which case the flip side immediately retreats, and his usual personality will come back for a while, temporarily, but usually only a few traits, since he has not fully recovered. This is not Galaxian’s personality when he goes cold (that is just the randomness in his personality). When Galaxian does go into this state, it can be hard for him to revert back, depending on the circumstances. Name Galaxian Explosion Alias(es) Galaxian's Flip Side; (WIP) Age Unknown Species Unknown Appearance Personality Habits Powers All the powers Galaxian has remain the same, except in this state he has no hesitation in using many of them. Refer to "Powers" in Galaxian's profile for a more complete list. Abilities/Skills Utilizations While Fighting & in Battle Sides/Alignments * None but to himself * Origins Currently Unknown Flip Side Incidents On September 9th, 2018, Galaxian saw a specific post on the WoFMB concerning an issue regarding life and death, literally. It was about how suicide would be a great solution to overpopulation issues, and mass genocides also taking care of this problem. The content upset him greatly, and he typed out a response which, thankfully, did not go through, due to someone having already reported the post. Galaxian was in a bad mood for the rest of the day, and expected to stay that way, until he saw that he had 500 stars, where he reverted back to his usual state so he could thank the SAMBers. November 10-11, Galaxian is on the brink of having a Flip Side Incident, because of the exchange of two of his friends returning on the SAMB, and in turn, the exchange of a close friend leaving on a game. There are thankfully no other incidents of his Flip Side at this time, though Galaxian may use his Flip Side appearance in RPs (which will not be considered as a true Flip Side Incident. Persona Backstory & Story WIP, don't believe anything you may see on here :P. Where he was born was unknown. Prior to going to the SAMB and WoFMB, however, Galaxian came from an alternate Saint Seiya world, though he wasn't born there. There, he met the Saints of Sanctuary, but especially grew close to the Gold Saints, such as Shaka, Camus, Milo, Shura, et cetera, whom took him in as their students. Sanctuary strove for peace and harmony, and thus, he was to become a warrior. A fateful task was to find a rift in the dimension, which happened to be a parallel universe that was practically identical to the world he knew. However, wanting to merge the universes, the boy angered a powerful god, who banished Galaxian to the SAMB and WoFMB. This entity also sent Galaxian the child versions of some of his teachers, a reminder of his past home. To go home, Galaxian would have to make the choice to leave the SAMB, but there was a price. His masters' memories of him would disappear along with the SAMB versions of them, ultimately tearing Galaxian in between choosing to have to stay away from his old home, or for him to return to his old home and never be able to return to his new one again, and consequently, only leave behind the memories of him in the SAMBers' minds, and destroy all those his masters had. The entity had also put a drastic limit on Galaxian's powers, and awakened his Flip Side as a further nuisance. The young warrior decided that he would do everything he could to somehow be able to get around everything. He awakened his other personas and forms throughout multiple universes to develop his powers and abilities, as well as gauge how he could possibly manipulate reality. Fortunately, or not, once the forums were deleted, the limits set on his powers decreased. He also found a way to return his gang members to their original world, and now has new ones to accompany him. Writing Works Galaxian writes too many stories at the same time for his own good. This needs to be updated haha Weird Quotes "Yes...I am now the cruel world!" -To Seeker, 9/16/18 "Sliding on/across the gym floor is now an established habit of mine." -About repeatedly injuring himself in P.E., 10/10/18 "Ochitsuite." -To Silence, 10/12/18 "Alternate 100 billion galaxies, did you say? I'm fascinated by them. After all, I came from one of those." -About where he came from, 10/19/18 "An easy way to insult others is this; when they're describing you as __, say: 'Those who say others are __, are often that themselves.' Don't say that if they're complimenting you, though. But we're talking about insults, so...that was unnecessary." -Galaxian teaches you about insults, 10/21/18 "Hello. To what do we owe the honor of your presence?" -Lines to flipsides in flipside introductions/remakes "Can't we do anything better, without hurting each other? Violence never resolves conflicts; it just makes it worse." -Defense line in any situation requiring fighting "I won't allow anything bad to happen to them!" -Regarding the safety of his gang members/any of his favorite characters "Please don't crash this thread...unless you want to get Galaxian Explosion-ed." -On a thread summoning Seeker, 11/03/18 "Is it just me, or are people calling me OP? As in the name, not the adjective." -About himself, 11/14/18 "We have to accept we're not the main character in others' stories." -Randomly, 11/17/18 "I kind of...uh...ellipse-d when you said that..." -Typical reaction, 11/27/18 "I thought mascara was a type of fish..." -Galaxian's apparently famous quote "Insults work best when the person in question is actually listening." -About insults, 12/8/18 "I looked under the bed and found Time...Chronos has taken too much away from us." --A line in a poem for random writing "Now serving...GRAT SNOP! To come with a side dish of snop and mascara." -On chat, 12/9/18 "The best plan comes with considering what to do if the plan goes awry." -On planning "BY ORDER OF Galaxian Explosion MARX IS NOT ALLOWED TO EXPLODE" -To Marx, 1/20/19 "fOh" --On GGaD chat, 2/4/19 "Forgiveness is a virtue." ~Galaxian "Just because someone supposedly hurt you doesn't give you permission to hurt him/her/them back." -Philosophy "If everyone could just respect each other, each aspect of everyone else, without forcing adherance upon them, there would be a lot less problems in the world." -More philosophy "It's important to self-reflect in all situations." -Even more philosophy "Humanity's natural characteristics include selfishness. It's not wrong...it's just that we have to use the time to think about others, too." -About humanity and its nature "Power is for helping others, not just helping oneself." -About power "Everything is perspective. Even the colors we see are perspective." -About perspective philosophy "The fileter's a fish!" -Proclamation on GGaD chat "Patience is a virtue. And it's one I don't have." -About patience, 2/9/19 "For uWu it's a fluffy chick putting its head down as it pecks at something on the ground--oWo is more like a chicken with wide eyes and looking like you just stole its lunch." -On "oWo" and "uWu" "If you don't, I'll...uh, I'll...I'll do something terrible. I'll make you eat celery!" -Galaxian's threats "It's kind of impossible to be entirely selfless. Strike that, it is impossible. Otherwise, we would starve thinking of giving our own food to those in need." -More on selfishness and selflessness "Guys, I'm not a doorbell." -On GGaD wikia chat, when people continually leave, join, leave again, and repeat "Sorry if you do it but it's foolish and hazardous." -Trying to convince someone to not do something "If I ever hurt any of you--I consider all of you my friends, probably my closest--please tell me. And I'm so very, very sorry, not just for my actions or speech, but also for any one else who has hurt you. You don't deserve being hurt--no one does. And no one has the right to hurt others, too. Just, please, remember that." -Self-reflection, 7/9/19 "Kick those curbs in the way of the path of your life! And then go over them. Oh, and don't kick too hard. Don't want to bruise or break your foot or toe." -In a metaphor for life "So if I gotta establish the mood of my writing in the first chapter, and I'm 'the mood', I have to establish myself of my writing in the first chapter? Isn't that what self-inserts are for?" -About writing the first chapter, 7/28/19 "Question mark?" -Confused Galaxian "Pooble! PoObLeS" -7/31/19 Drawings/Excuses for Art Augh... It's https://gods-goddesses-and-deities.wikia.org/wiki/Thread:9111 if you want to see it. Trivia/Notes *His nickname was nominated for the "Most Likely to Be Mispelled" award by Unicorn. *Galaxian keeps on typing "August" as "Auguest". *He does not cuss in any language, and has a very bad impression of people who do. This impression's dulled a bit after summer break but is bound to rebound (see what I did there? Haha) *Galaxian has a weird sense of humor; for example, he laughs at jokes everyone else doesn't get, and doesn't when everyone else is. *Galaxian is a Saint Seiya fan but watches a lot of anime (those with good plot and characters, and drawing style, of course). Currently (as of November 2018), he has watched Saint Seiya, Akame Ga Kill!, Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul, Claymore, Mirai Nikki, etc. *Galaxian is a very fast typer but due to his computer being weird, he is driven crazy when his 113 WPM is converted to a 13 WPM. While he is typing this, he has already eaten one whole banana. *Galaxian is given the forum title "Knows How to Make A Nickname Cool" by Alphawolf on the WoFMB, 9/25/18. Fun fact, he read that title wrong, and thought Alpha meant to say "Knows How to Make a Nickname, Cool". *Galaxian is called "The Silent One" in real life, though anyone who actually knows him would know he is anything but "silent". *Galaxian is given the title of "Most Likely to be a Comedian" by Darmidnight because posts "just makes her laugh SOOO hard sometimes even when they are not funny". This contrasts a lot with the above point. *Galaxian's sometimes called funny but he sometimes really isn't. *Galaxian is a major overachiever. Like major, major overachiever. If you can't tell already. :) He also overdoes everything...so let's see how long this trivia list will become. *On Silence's flipside intro remake, Saber (or Kraken, as he was at that time) remarked, "Galaxian is a boy? Dun-dun-dun!", which Galaxian found highly amusing. *Another thing Galaxian found amusing: On a movie trailer for the SAMB, Seeker (Galaxian thinks, he can't remember precisely whom) portrayed Galaxian (Galaxican), with lightning flashing in the background, "Bow down, mortals, for your god has arrived!" Since then, lightning and thunder have become important trademarks for Galaxian's entrance--especially when he's using teleportation. *Galaxian has the habit of giving his OCs Japanese names. *Galaxian also has the habit of accidentally making speeches. *He sometimes uses simple Japanese phrases. *He calls bananas "banadanas", a reference from him and Fallon *He has once eaten 15 bananas in one sitting, and only stopped only because there weren't any. *If there's something like a potassium high he's probably most likely to get one *He loves banadana smoothies, by the way. *He can't cook for his life. Actually, he can cook for edible stuff, but nothing other than that. *He can't even bake. *There are a lot of things wrong with him *He doesn't like his personality *He wasn't aware of LGBTQ+ until 2018 *He refers to LGBTQ+ as LGBTQQIAAPK+ because over-complications, why not? *He also wasn't aware of shipping until 2018 *He hates slang because of a 8th grade assignment *Galaxian has never revealed his real name. Sorry, he's not comfortable with that, and sorry if you see that as him lying. So, no, whatever names you might have thought were his real name are not his real name. *He technically never proclaimed his gender either, eh *He's fine with "he/him/they/them" pronouns; he's usually seen as a girl for some reason though Gallery Picture3_-_Copy_-_Copy.png|He bears a bit of resemblance to IRL Galaxian, chibi form ofc. :) Intimidating_Deity_with_a....png|GGaD Persona CCGalaxian.png|CC Persona Feel free to add :D. Category:Self-Insert Category:Character Category:In GGaD Category:In CC Category:Fantasy Form Category:Realistic Form Category:Male Category:General Persona